


like and subscribe (see you soon)

by DumbestofAsses, Goat_Guy, LeeforLee, rubenel, ViviCatLover



Series: DSMP Bande AU [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Social Media, Why is philza's tag his actual name, also this is so. many. memes., bande au, hate that, some swearing but that's the internet babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/pseuds/DumbestofAsses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Guy/pseuds/Goat_Guy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeforLee/pseuds/LeeforLee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubenel/pseuds/rubenel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviCatLover/pseuds/ViviCatLover
Summary: pov: you're just having your usual day, scrolling through the music part of the internet
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: DSMP Bande AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	like and subscribe (see you soon)

**Author's Note:**

> so. this is a little somethin somethin from me (vivi) to tide y'all over and feed you some fluff while my compatriots fix their angst pitfall traps.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a better visual for the venn diagram: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/665451909221449768/809808778743775312/good_png_of_venn_diagram.png  
> so how this happened was basically, got stuck writing goblin market. Couldn't write a darn thing. So, I thought, let's SWITCH MEDIUMS ENTIRELY and do a media fic, that'll fix it, and then I did that, and put in aaall these cameos, and it's so good my mans. I'll answer questions if y'all wanna ask them in the comments. Leave a kudo, tell me your favorite bit, ?/10, the works.  
> I always post something on Tuesday if I post anything, for those who might be wondering about my update schedule.


End file.
